Stalking Austria
by waterrain
Summary: Prussia stalking Austria and finds failure, but does not give up.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Prussia's view and like the title says 'Stalking Austria'. Warning- Austria doing naughty things to himself.**

Being Awesome and smart I decided to hide out in Austria's bathroom. I'm positive that he will show some sort of weakness and I can exploit it in some way. Alright Austria is here and let the weakness show since you are or think you are alone. I hear Austria sigh softly and then locking the door before slowly taking off his clothing. Oh yeah that's right Austria is a total and complete neat freak. I noticed Austria putting down a large white towel in front of the bathtub and I bet it will be for his wet feet when he gets out of the bathtub since Austria is all about being neat. I noticed Austria was washing his hands and I held back a snicker for Austria is such a weirdo. Then I watched as Austria sat down on that large white towel and I rolled my eyes since he is so odd then noticed his glasses were off.

I noticed that Austria's legs were spread out and he was on his bottom now. I raised an eyebrow and I have no idea as to what Austria is going to do right now. I watched one of his hands move downward to his manhood and I did not look away for he might show a weakness. I saw him grasp his manhood with one hand and the other hand was touching his hard nipples. I watched as Austria teased, stroked, and rubbing himself with one hand playing with his manhood until it looked like that it was completely hard. I felt my cheeks turn pink, but I couldn't look away.

"A-ah huh." I heard Austria saying softly and saw his legs trembling along with those hips rocking. I watched as Austria came onto his hand and saw him lifting his hand up to his mouth. He was licking his own juice from that hand clean and Austria's face was flushed the sound he made was just soft panting. Man that was unbelievable and I ignored the fact that I was just hard from watching along with my cheeks feeling warm. Okay now Austria should be done after one right? I looked at him folding the big white towel up and then bringing another one after washing his hands off. Okay for his wet feet this time right?

I sighed mentally and hated the fact I was hard just from seeing Austria jack himself off even though it was pretty damn sexy. Stupid thoughts and stupid Austria. I watched as Austria laid down on his back and legs were wide apart giving me a nice view. Damnit all my annoying yet awesome thoughts. I saw Austria lick his own fingers suckling on them like a damn lollipop and those nipples still hard. No way will Austria do that to himself right? I kept on watching and couldn't look away.

Damn, Austria is hard again? I saw his bottom hole clearly and watched as one of his sexy slender moist fingers entering himself. Damnit, This is all Austria's fault. The other hand was toying with his manhood and his fingers pinching it softly. I heard Austria moan softly and saw another one of his finger's entering him. His manhood looked like it was throbbing and yet he did not allow it to release. I saw the pre-cum slowly dripping and the entering of the that third finger. Austria went in and out for a little while then came onto his other hand. His whole body looked flushed and cheeks pink. Austria took those fingers out and licked the hand that captured his juices.

Damnit, I feel as if I'm about to let my juices out, but I held on for I have my pride. Once again Austria folded up yet another big white towel and washed his hands. Then I noticed Austria going into a cabinet and this must be something I can use against him. I gawked when I noticed that it was lube, a dildo, and small vibrators. Damn, Austria what the hell? My cheeks were burning and I couldn't help, but stare. Talk about a shock and about nearly gave me a heart attack. I noticed that with one hand he laid down another big white towel and he was currently sitting on his bottom with legs wide apart.

I barely noticed that my own hand went under my boxers and I watched Austria licking the dildo that was a pale pink then taking all of it into his mouth. I saw Austria's manhood twitching and saw one hand applying one small vibrator on each nipple. Then Austria took the dildo out of his mouth and added some lube onto it. I watched as Austria slowly eased the dildo inside and began to thrust it in then out until he came onto his wrists. He licked his wrists and took off the two small vibrators along with the dildo. Austria cleaned up and folded up the towel. I was biting my lip and watched Austria washing his arms. I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to calm down my throbbing manhood.

When I opened my eyes I saw Austria putting a gag into his own mouth and blind-folding himself along with his legs wide apart while he was sitting on his bottom, but yet his bottom hole was showing. This time he had a vibrating dildo and putting lube onto it. I bit harder on my lips and my body felt like it was burning. Damn, Austria is pretty damn kinky when toying with himself. I had one of my fingers inside my mouth and I stared at the sight of Austria.

The vibrating dildo was to the side and Austria was blind-folded with a black colored one along with wearing a black collar. He was stroking and teasing himself until he was hard. I was stroking myself and giving in at least Austria doesn't know that idiot. I bit my lip to keep my moan from escaping as I came and I felt the juices on my hands. I saw Austria moaning, his nipples were red and hard. His body completely lewd and tempting as I saw him looking completely helpless. I decided to softly walk over and had Austria's hands captured still he was blind-folded. I want to see why Austria has to keep on tasting himself over and over again. My mouth was on his manhood and I suckled onto it until shortly afterwards Austria's juices came out. Austria was moaning, his body lewd, and responding. I licked it all off his manhood and the taste was sweet.

"A-Ah." Austria moaned and I know he is not really thinking or Austria is a slut? I licked his nipples and made them warm. I want to be inside Austria, but that would be wrong of me. I'm the awesome Prussia after all and I decided to stop licking Austria's nipples. I sighed mentally and with one hand toyed with Austria's manhood until he had pre-cum coming out. I used a moist finger to collect some of it and quickly left making sure to lock the door on the way out. I heard Austria moaning and the final 'A-Ah hah hah' meaning he came all the way.

I know my face is flushed and I managed to get out of Austria's house. I licked the juice off of my fingers and damnit all Austria. Damnit looking all helpless, sexy, and cute. The look on his face as he toyed with himself will be appearing in my dreams and I sighed heavily. Mission a complete and utter failure since I was suppose to find Austria's weakness. Only found out he is pretty damn kinky and the fact he completely turns me on. Okay, maybe next time I won't be turned on. The more I see him do such things then I won't be easily turned on. This was the first time I have stalked Austria into the bathroom after all and he can't do that every time before he uses the tub, right? There is no way he can be even more kinky. I wonder if Austria even has a partner and I feel like smacking myself in the face, but I do not want to damage myself. Maybe I'll have better luck next time.

**Please Review and Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Prussia's view and like the title says 'Stalking Austria'. More of Austria being naughty by himself and Prussia not really learning anything. Please Review and There shall be more chapters.**

Being Awesome and smart I decided to hide out in Austria's bathroom again. I made sure it was the next day since I bet Austria will not be able to do those things again or that he would be at least sore. I watched as Austria smoothly entered and placing down a large red towel. Hopefully for his wet feet instead of toying and screwing himself like he did yesterday.

I gapped at what I saw Austria brought out this time a leather cock ring, black blind-fold, a butt plug that rotates along with a mouth gag that has nipple clamps that are chained with it. I watched in shock as I saw him slowly and carefully putting on the leather cock ring and lubing that butt plug that rotates then gently putting it inside himself. I couldn't believe it that Austria is so damn kinky way beyond kinky. I saw him putting in the mouth gag first and then placing the nipple clamps on those tender looking nipples. Austria's bottom on the floor and legs spread out like a little slut. Even though he is the only one here or at least he thinks he is the only one here. So I guess he is a little slut to himself? Still his legs are open and looking quite sluttish.

I just stared with wide eyes as he blind folded himself and I saw the butt plug vibrating. I heard Austria muffled moans and watching him bringing himself over the edge as he softly played with his trapped manhood. The juices all over his legs and some dripping down onto the butt plug that kept on going. Austria was withering and body lewd. His face flushed and kept on going for about three rounds of it before taking it all off and out along with cleaning it all up. My cheeks still burning, but I do not look away.

Austria had used his hands to collect some of his juices and licking his hands cleans. Then he washed his hands and placed this time a large white towel. Austria had in his hands this time a leather penis gag and an outfit that has Nipple clamps with Scrotum ring. I watched him put on the outfit and putting the leather penis gag into his mouth. Damnit, my manhood is hard and I bet he is not even done yet. I never know that the uptight and clean freak Austria is so damn horny. I saw him stroking himself softly and applying gentle pinches along with suckling that leather penis gag. His legs still wide open and showing his bottom hole. Austria used one of his fingers and entered himself. I had my hands down my pants and into my boxers petting my hard manhood. I bit my lip and I know my face is pretty damn flushed.

I saw Austria came onto his hand and some dripping onto his hand that has one finger inside. I watched Austria wash his hands and cleaning the items that he had used.

"I'll use the leather gag and dildo. Along with the Leather Strappy Bondage Teddy tomorrow." I heard Austria mutter to himself and I heard him sigh. "Might as well use the Anal Beads as I'm taking a bath not the vibrating ones."

I watched as Austria put the Anal Beads inside of himself while moaning softly and went into the bathtub. I saw him wash himself, dry himself, and changed into his clothing. Austria walked causally out of the bathroom and I noticed that I had dry juice on my hand. Damnit another failure and my body still wants Austria badly. Next time I will sneak into his bedroom and watch him. After all the stuff he does before and during bathing that must mean he will be too sleep and sore to do anything else. I managed to sneak out of Austria's home and mentally cursing my own body for reacting to what Austria does himself. Man, he is so naughty and slutty doing all that stuff to himself. Who would have guessed it and I feel the need to smack myself, but I do not want to hurt myself.

**Please Review and Thank you. Found Info all sex items/outfits on an Austria sex shop online.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Prussia's view and like the title says 'Stalking Austria'. More of Austria being naughty by himself and Prussia not really learning anything.

Being Awesome and smart I decided to hide out in Austria's bedroom in an empty closest close to his bed. I heard the door open and it was Austria then I watched as he locked the door. I watched Austria go into a closest and after a few minutes came back out with a few outfits. I rolled my eyes and looked away for a moment.

When I looked back Austria was wearing a black mini skirt, nipple clamps, and on his bed with his legs opened like a slut along with laying on his back. Austria lifted his own skirt and I noticed a cock ring along with the fact of Austria being hard. I saw his bottom hole and noticed a vibrating dildo rapidly moving.

"A-ah oh that's the spot." Austria moaned softly and his slender fingers teasing his captured manhood until it was throbbing to me looking to be throbbing quite painfully. Austria took off the cock ring and his juices spilling out right away. He suckled his fingers greedily and undid the nipple clamps. Austria took the vibrating dildo out of himself and panted softly.

I noticed Austria had a bag by his bedside and he took some items out along with lube. I watched Austria tying a small bell around his manhood tip and placing a still dildo down onto the bed after putting lube onto it. I saw Austria slowly lowering himself onto that dildo and then after a short time begin bouncing up and down onto it. I heard the bell ringing softly and watched Austria teasing his manhood. I slipped my hand into my boxers and touched myself as I saw Austria touching along with screwing himself with a dildo. Damn, Austria. I came as I saw Austria flushed face after reaching his climax and heard him moaning. Austria pulled out a penis shaped dildo and began suckling it softly while his legs were opened and a hand stroking his manhood.

Damnit, Austria you are totally making me want to have sex with you. I'm no longer in denial since that would be not cool and the fact of the matter is I want to have sex with Austria. I would have him suck my manhood just as I would suck his manhood. I would give it to him long and hard. I would have him moan my name over and over. I would have him beg and want more.

"A-ah." Austria moaned as he came again and again. After a while Austria was done with doing such naughty and slutty things to himself. Austria sighed and made up his bed with new sheets.

"I have no one expect France that wants to have sex with me, but I don't want France since he well France." Austria muttered softly, but I heard him. "Anyone, but France. I want to suck something that is not just a toy and I want something besides sex toys up my bottom. Heck even Prussia would be better than France. If anyone asks I'll accept."

I waited until Austria was asleep and I smiled to myself. Perfect this will be my chance to have sex with the poor Austria and I will ask first thing tomorrow.

Please Review and Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Prussia's view. Thank you for reviewing hinathedark and LonelyStorm. Anyway please Review and thank you.**

I do not feel awesome right now because I'm thinking about if I get rejected by Austria, but wait a moment I could blackmail him. Heh, That is an awesome plan and there is not a chance of failure. I smiled and today will be the day I do Austria. I sneaked into his bedroom and then after several moments Austria arrived.

"Prussia, I know you are here." Austria stated calmly and I felt myself pale. Alright this is not awesome and I mean how the hell does he know that I'm here?

"I'm not stupid. I figured out that it was you." Austria said out loud and then he opened the closest in which I was hiding.

"Since you had since a good time watching me doing such things to myself. You have to repay me and then maybe I will let you have sex with me." Austria said causally while smirking at me and I felt like the tables have been turned into Austria's favor. I mean how the hell was I suppose to know Austria would figure out it was me. I bet Austria had cameras set up so that later on he will be able to watch himself and it would be like homemade masturbation porno or something. Damn Austria is so damn kinky and how was I suppose to know he would be so extremely kinky that he has tapes of himself. Well, I suppose that I should of known since he was doing those things and what he had said.

"So, Prussia. What do you say?" Austria asked me calmly as he looked at me and I can't believe that I'm blushing. Damn Austria confusing me and making me want him so bad.

"Fine, but not because of what you said to me. I'm totally awesome and I have no problems with anyone watching me." I replied confidently to Austria and then I was handed a bag by Austria. I blinked and then opened the bag.

"What the hell, Austria?" I asked in confusion as I looked at the outfit and the sex toys. What the hell there was even a damn book about masturbation and sex toys.

"It is perfectly suited for someone such as yourself. As I can tell that you are not that experience in the act of playing and pleasuring yourself since all you do is fight all the time." Austria replied simply and damnit all this better be worth it. I sighed heavily and decided that I meant as well go along with this since I'm awesome. Plus to prove to Austria that I'm not a damn idiot that need a book and make him want to have sex with me.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Prussia's view. Warning Prussia doing naughty things to himself and almost sex.**

I took a deep breath and then mentally told myself that I'm going to be completely awesome with playing with myself that Austria would just want sex. Austria will not laugh at me for I'm cool and damnit he is going to laugh at me. I felt my cheeks starting to turn red and I slapped myself hard across the cheek. Shit that hurt and it is going to hurt my right cheek is more than likely bruised. Oh man Austria is holding back a laugh and I better get a move on before he thinks I have chickened out.

"It's alright to feel a bit nervess, Prussia." Austria commented lightly and I gapped for a moment at him how dare he say that I'm Nervess. Like hell I'm neverous after I'm the great and wonderful Prussia.

"I'm not nerves you damn sexy aristocratic." I snapped angrily and I watched as Austria gave me a slight smile.

"Oh, so I'm sexy." Austria said to me teasing and I hated him for making me blush. No it's not a blush no way it is a flush from anger. Yeah no way a sissy like him can make me blush. Oh what the hell denial is for losers and I'm way above that level. Yes that damn sexy sissy aristocratic makes me blush like a virgin and it is embarrassing.

"Whatever, I'm going to start now." I managed to say calmly and then took a deep breath before taking a quick peek at Austria. I swear he is sadistic and must love watching me make a fool of myself, but then again he is also a masochistic to himself. I clumsily took off my outfit completely and showing my naked body to Austria who just raised an eyebrow. That damn aristocratic is not staring at my hot and sexy body with uncontrolled lust in his eyes. I'm a bit pissed off that Austria is not getting hard at the sight of my body and I hate the fact that I'm annoyed.

"You can just leave and we can forget all about it." Austria said to me smoothly and I glared at him no way in hell am I going to leave.

"No, I'm not going to leave or forget about it. Nope no way." I snapped angrily and then looked at Austria who yawned slightly looking tired of waiting. I quickly grabbed a large white towel and throw it onto the floor watching as Austria covered his mouth. I picked up the bag and put it next to the towel. I sat down on the towel and my legs were still together. Shit I'm already blushing and I can see Austria biting his lip to keep from laughing at me.

"Prussia, you do not have to force yourself." Austria said to me as if I'm some sort of idiot who would blindly do something.

"Shut up, Aristocratic." I muttered and I can't believe how soft my voice is being right now. My awesome level is sinking and it is going down quickly. I determinedly used my own hands to part my legs up and revealing my manhood to Austria who was looking on seemingly amused at me. I frowned slightly, but now I'm even more determined to make Austria want to have sex.

"At least you are not in a mini skirt." Austria commented lightly and I ignored him. What the hell do I do now, but then I tried to remember the stuff that Austria did to himself. I do not want to be a lousy copy cat and I watched as Austria covered up a yawn again. Screw it no planning and no thinking I'm not like West who plans every little fucking thing.

I closed my eyes and then begun to lick my fingers making sure that they are covered with my salvia. I opened my legs farther apart and I'm positive that Austria is seeing my sexy hole. I picture him licking his lips and staring at me with lust filled eyes. I slipped a finger inside and then moaned softly as I begun moving it. I briefly peeked seeing that Austria was not looking all hot and bothered, but damnit all I will change that fact. I put in another finger and then my third one inside. I opened my eyes and located a dildo that looked like it would be about Austria's size. I pulled my finger out and then brought the dildo up to my lips licking every inch of it while pretending it was Austria's length.

I deep throated that dildo and moaning in a sluttish way that I hope was turning Austria on. Then I took that dildo out of my mouth and slowly putting it inside of myself while staring at Austria who was now lightly blushing. I smiled and then found a blind fold to cover my own eyes. The dildo was still and I heard slight movement, but I did not notice for I was stroking myself teasingly. Then I felt my hands being pulled away and felt warm lips kissing my tip. I moaned as Austria kept on kissing my length and felt the dildo now vibrating for I was too lazy to turn it on.

"A-Ah ha, Austria more." I moaned shamelessly and not giving a damn of sounding like a slut for Austria is pretty skilled making me want more. I felt his mouth covering my manhood and feeling him bobbling up and then down at a fast pace. My legs parted more and they were trembling. I hope Austria did not notice, but more than likely that damn Aristocratic noticed right away. I do not give a damn if I'm top or bottom. I want to be fucked or fuck Austria, but more than likely he is teasing me until I made up for watching him.

I was close to the edge and I arched into Austria's mouth enjoying the feel of his hot mouth on my awesome length. Austria's fingers were trailing my thighs teasingly and I spread my legs even more apart wanting it so badly.

"A-ah, huh. Mmm, Austria." I moaned loudly and lewdly as I came inside of Austria's mouth. I felt him swallowing and suckling my juices eagerly. I moaned as he licked my entire manhood and then gasped in pleasure as his tongue teased my entrance. I want it so bad and Austria is such a tease using only his tongue. I felt his tongue instead of me and I want him inside of me not just his tongue, but a good start. I want his fingers and those fingers look so soft along with being delicate.

I groaned in loss as Austria pulled his tongue out of me and then I felt him on my lap. His manhood on mine rubbing and I moaned at the friction he was causing. I panted breathlessly as he rubbed up and down. I heard Austria moaning lewdly and felt his legs spreading out more. One hand was toying with my nipples while the other hand was caressing my bottom toying with it.

"Umm, more." I moaned as Austria brought me to climax and I heard him moaning. I knew we both came and I wanted more. Austria moved his length and it was just above my hole teasing it. I moaned uncontrollably and not giving a damn that I might be bottom, but I wanted him so badly.

"No not today, Prussia." Austria whispered calmly into my ear and then I groaned as I felt him pull away from me completely. Damnit, he is a complete and utter tease. Next time I will make Austria want sex and have him want me. I sure as hell want him and he is just being difficult. I sulkily undid the blind fold and saw Austria was smiling at me.

"Get yourself cleaned up and be in my bedroom tomorrow night." Austria said to me lightly and he walked out of the bathroom. How the hell did he get himself cleaned up so fast and then dressed into new clothing. I sighed heavily and mentally thought 'I will make him want me as badly as I want him.'

I took a quick shower and then dried myself off. I put on my same outfit and then walked back home while trying to think of a plan of action, but coming up with a blank. Next time I will be even better and way more awesome. Yeah Austria will want me to fuck him over and over again. I will not fail and I will not stop trying no matter what happens for I'm Prussia The Symbol Of Everything Cool.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Prussia's view.**

I'm waiting naked in Austria's bedroom and I knew he would be here soon. I'm not watching the clock or anything like that at all. Where the hell is he and what is taking so long. Then I heard the door open and I saw a naked Austria holding a bag while smiling. What do I have to do now?

"What is in the bag." I demanded and I caught the bag that Austria tossed to me. I opened it up and why the fuck did he even buy it. Oh shit more than likely wants me to wear this embarrassing outfit and what if I look terrible in it. Austria will laugh and why the hell do I even care. I want to have sex with him and I won't give up now.

"It is for you to wear." Austria replied and I frowned at him, but then decided to prove to him I'm not afraid of wearing it. I slipped on the crimson dress that was barely enough to cover my bottom and the white thing. I looked at Austria daring him to laugh at me, but to my relief he did not laugh at me. No I don't care what he thinks about me. Oh hell yes I do damnit and I wondered why him of all Nations, but I found no answers.

"How do I look, Austria?" I purred to him in a sexy and flirty manner. Heh, I will make him blush and then that is when I shall pounce with my awesomeness. My eyes went wide as Austria pounced on me and we fell onto the bed. Austria was on top of me and he kissed me on the lips. I can't believe that Austria made the first move! I mean come one I'm the fighter and totally awesome, but man Austria is a great kisser. Oh, screw it all. I don't care as long as I have sex with Austria in the end and he might have won one battle, but I will win the war!

**Please Review and Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Prussia's view.**

"Mm, Prussia. I want to do something and it is a bit risky." Austria said softly as he toyed with the edge of my crimson dress and his hand near my ass.

"I'm awesome and I can handle it." I replied confidently and then moaned lewdly as his hand begun groping my bottom repeatly.

"I want to take you in Switzerland." Austria whispered into my ear and I felt my eyes go wide. In Switzerland's land that is just plain crazy and suicidal. I mean why Switzerland out of any other Nation and my head felt like it was spinning from the possibility of having my Vital area's shoot by a pissed off Switzerland who dislikes it when anyone trespasses.

"Austria." I groaned as his fingers teased my hole, but yet Austria that damn tease did not invade it.

"I always wanted to have sex with someone in Switzerland." Austria muttered lewdly and I groaned at the loss of his touch.

"Damnit all, Austria. You are being so difficult. Let's go to Switzerland and you better fuck me." I snapped angrily and Austria smiled at me. That damn kinky bastard is going to get me killed, but this is all for sex and I have been teased so horribly that it might be a relief to be shoot. Austria grabbed my hand and I can't believe I'm going to walk outside in this outfit. A crimson dress that shows off my white panties and I'm actually walking out in public. I really want to have sex with Austria and hopefully it will be damn worth it. Of course if West saw me he would pretend not to know me and walk the other way, but then again might lecture me on the whole modesty and it would be endless.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Prussia's view.**

**Austria x Prussia**

I can't believe that right now I'm in Switzerland and it was all because of Austria. I might be killed by a pissed off Switzerland and that guy already hates me. Austria is looking at with such lustful eyes and it is making my cheeks burn. Both of us are naked and somewhere along the line tossed our outfits in different area's of Switzerland's lands while smirking. Oh man is Switzerland going to be so pissed off and trigger happy.

We are not drunk and I think Austria is a little suicidal or Switzerland somewhat pissed him off. Of course I'm just an awesome idiot that want to have sex and I want it so bad right now. Currently we are on top of Switzerland's Alps Mountains and not stupid enough to leave a trail to where we are at because that would be non too smart.

"Prussia." Austria said in a seductive voice and he pushed me onto the ground. It did not hurt and then I felt Austria's manhood rubbing slowly onto my length.

"You are such a tease." I moaned lewdly and his hands held my wrists above my head with one hand. His lips covered mine and we passionately kissed. I personally forgot all about the fact that we could possibly be caught by Switzerland and damnit all I wouldn't mind being shot if Austria would just fucked me already instead of teasing me.

"Just wait a little while longer." Austria whispered softly into my right ear and I felt his hand playing with my hard nipple, but still had one hand gripping my wrists above my head.

"Austria just fuck me." I groaned and then I felt his manhood between my legs toying with my entrance. I opened my legs wider and arched my back up wanting Austria to just take me instead of playing games with me. I watched as Austria licked his three slender fingers and my cheeks went red for it was pretty damn sexy watching him use his tongue. I felt his hand groping my bottom thoroughly and his slicked fingers were also teasing me. I moaned loudly as Austria came on my hole, but yet he did not enter me yet.

"I can take it. Remember I love pain and pleasure. Just fuck me and it won't hurt me one bit at all. So stop treating me like I'm a wimp." I moaned in a lewd and seductive manner. Austria smiled down at me and he kept on teasing me. I could feel that he was getting hard again and he better came inside of me or else I'm going to kick his ass. I'm awesome and very horny not to mention sexual frustrated because of Austria's coy ways. I heard a sound coming from a rock, but fuck it all I don't care and I made sure to moan extra loud so that Austria wouldn't hear the sound otherwise that would mean he would stop right away.

"Alright." Austria muttered softly and then I felt his length entering me. Finally and I don't care if anyone is watching me right now for Austria has decided to stop teasing. Austria moaned loudly and my wrists were let go for his hands were on my chest. I had my hands wander to Austria's bottom and begun rubbing lightly, but made sure to have a few of my fingers inside of him and I arched my back along with having my legs spread out wide not caring a damn thing.

"Ngh. Faster and harder." I groaned and then felt him speeding up.

"Mm, So tight and hot." Austria panted and moaned as he thrust inside of me. I moaned loudly and it felt fucking fantastic when Austria hit the spot every time. I could feel him going deeper and Austria moaned breathlessly as he came inside filling my body with his juices.

"Fuck, Austria. Fill me up and let those juices spill over." I managed to say firmly and then I smirked when I saw Austria's cheeks turn red. I glanced over to the rocks and saw France's bird. Austria kept on going and I enjoyed every single second of it.

"My turn now, Austria. You really did tease me." I managed to said smoothly after Austria exited me and I had a flushed Austria pinned to the ground who looked at me with half lidded eyes.

"I know and it was fun." Austria managed to say calmly and then he licked his lips while looking at me.

"I'm going to make you come completely undone." I purred and then I smirked to myself for Austria's cheeks turned bright red.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Prussia's view. Next chapter is the last chapter for this FanFic, but maybe a bonus Chapter featuring Switzerland along with his thoughts and feelings of discovering that Austria was with Prussia.**

**I'm thinking about making some sequels. **

**Having Austria- Prussia has Austria all to himself and he does not want to share despite the fact Austria has other things in mind.**

**Dressing Austria- Prussia dresses Austria up in skirts, dresses, kinky outfits, and other such things. However he also undresses Austria and has his way with him.**

**Sharing Austria- Prussia decides to share Austria instead of kicking their asses for wanting Austria and instead joins them in taking Austria.**

**Prussia x Austria.**

"I'm going to make you come completely undone." I purred and then I smirked to myself for Austria's cheeks turned bright red. Personally I don't care anymore about what if Switzerland arrives or the fact that France might be watching, but purely focused on Austria's blushing cheeks.

"I'm going to make you moan and beg for more baby. I'm the sheer essence of awesomeness." I whispered lewdly and moving my length close to Austria's hole.

Too bad I can't tease him like he teased me because I don't want to risk Switzerland coming across this area. I moved slowly into him and begun moving eagerly while listening to Austria's beautiful moaning.

"Uh, Prussia." Austria moaned in a needy and voice full of want. It made me smirk and I plan to make it where he can only moan. I moved harder and faster while having my hands on his hard nipples playing with them. I could see Austria's manhood harden and seeing it was throbbing in need. I smirked at him and then moved my right hand to stoke his length.

"Ngh." Austria moaned and his body wiggled into my touch. I pinched his tip and watched as liquid slowly came out. I was getting closer to my climax and that was when there was a gun shot. Damn it was more than likely Switzerland and then I paled, but I'll damned if I was not going to come inside of Austria. I moaned loudly and came inside of a withering Austria.

"Switzerland?" Austria managed to ask and I decided to exit of Austria although I wanted to keep on going, but the mood was killed and buried. I sighed heavily and then turned around yeah it was Switzerland.

"Total mood killer." I muttered to myself bitterly and then looked at Switzerland. Why the hell is he blushing and looking at Austria? I was half tempted to say 'Hey, Stop looking at him because he is mine', but alas I had no such claim yet and Austria was staring back at him with wide eyes. Damn it was his idea and he didn't think of the high chances of Switzerland showing up? I bit my lip and the whole lousy staring contest was going on. I bet that damn Switzerland just saw me, but not Austria and now he is too shocked to say a word.

"Switzerland. I'm sorry for you seeing such a disgusting sight." Austria said quietly and his eyes were lowered in shame. Why the hell did Switzerland show up and ruin everything. Wait did Austria just say what we were was a disgusting sight? What the fuck it was hot and sexy as hell, but then again that would not be too smart to say to Switzerland who happens to be holding a gun and we had nothing not even our own outfits. We really didn't think this through now did we?

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Prussia's view. Next chapter is going to be a bonus one which will be in Switzerland's view and then this FanFic will be completed.**

**I'll first start working on Having Austria- Prussia has Austria all to himself and he does not want to share despite the fact Austria has other things in mind.**

I noticed that Switzerland was biting his lip and his cheeks were flushed.

"Austria, Just go and take your slut with you." Switzerland said calmly and I gritted my teeth in anger for that damn trigger happy bitch called me a damn slut. Austria grabbed my hand and then he caught the outfits that Switzerland swiftly threw at him. My blood was boiling and I wanted to kick Switzerland's ass for being rude to Austria along with calling me a slut, but I have no weapons and currently naked.

"Austria, I never thought you would ever let yourself be taken in such a manner by one who enjoys wars." Switzerland commented coldly and I was about to run towards him, but Austria held me back and whispered quietly 'Just ignore him'.

"Go to hell you Swiss bitch! I fucking love Austria and damn well enjoyed being inside his tight ass! Hah and he topped me for a while, but guess what! I got lucky and finally had him on your damn land! So in your face Switzerland and I don't give a damn about your gun! You can go fuck yourself with it!" I yelled angrily and it was pretty reckless. West would have lectured me 'Do not start a fight without having at least a weapon', but I never do listen to my little bruder. Austria's face went pale and I noticed that Switzerland's gun was tightly clenched.

"Austria," Switzerland said in a tension and angry voice. "If you don't want your little submissive slut dead then get him out of my sight."

"Go fuck yourself Swiss! You are just pissed Austria won't fuck you! I sure as hell wouldn't fuck you! Hah, I fucked Austria and I loved every minute of it! You did not even get a chance to fuck his sweet and tight ass! I have five meters of awesomeness!" I yelled out loudly and Austria dragged me away from Switzerland. His grip was surprisingly strong and I noticed that Switzerland did not fire his gun again. Our walk was quiet and Austria shook his head. We were out of Switzerland and had changed into our clothing. Austria was still holding my hand and I felt calm.

"Prussia, It is not smart to yell at someone like Switzerland who has a gun." Austria stated sternly and he looked at me with calm eyes.

"Heh. Well I'm awesome and I had you with me." I commented lightly and shrugged my shoulders.

"I do not want you to be harmed." Austria told me firmly and his arms were crossed.

"Ah, That is really sweet of you." I stated calmly and I chuckled to myself.

"No one has ever told me that they loved me until you basically yelled it at Switzerland." Austria commented smoothly and he smiled at me. "In fact you said I fucking Love Austria."

Damn I should of just kept my mouth shut and walked away from Switzerland rather than yelling. My cheeks were burning and I wanted to say it at a better time such as after having dinner with him. I knew going to Switzerland's land was a bad idea, but did I listen to my little voice of reason that sounds like West? Hell no I don't and look at where it get's me.

"I was going to wait, but you already said-" Austria started to say, but I quickly covered his mouth and then told him.

"Aristocratic tell me tomorrow after have dinner and watching a movie. I'll ask West to make dinner and then we can head upstairs to watch a movie. Afterwards you can say it." I told him firmly and I watched as Austria smiled at me.

"Okay." He said calmly to me and then kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'll wait since I know you wanted to say it after us having our first date."

I puffed out my cheeks and looked away for a moment for why does Austria have to say it so bluntly.

"I'm awesome and I love you, Austria." I said calmly and firmly before capturing Austria's smiling lips into a passionate kiss. My arms were wrapped around his waist just like how his arms were around mine and to be honest I feel like I just got more awesome.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This chapter is in Switzerland's view. All in all what did you Reviewers think of this FanFic.**

**Having Austria- Prussia has Austria all to himself and he does not want to share despite the fact Austria has other things in mind. Having Austria is posted up and it is a sequel to this FanFic.**

I walked around my land and admiring the sheer beauty of it, but then I noticed a pair of white panties and frowning to myself tilted my head slightly reading the label 'Property Of The Awesome Prussia'.

"What the hell?" I said to myself and my fists were clenched for I was positive that Prussia is here somewhere on my land without my permission. As I walked around I noticed a crimson dress and then sighed heavily for Prussia must have brought some girl here. I cleared my mind for a moment and thought of where Prussia would take someone on my land.

"Time to search the mountains. Damn, bastard loves heights and thinks of himself as being so called awesome." I muttered angrily and my lips were set in a frown for I wondered who would be with Prussia because that ego is huge. It did not take me long and I found Prussia. I fired a warning shot, but then I noticed who Prussia was doing and my eyes went wide in shock.

"Switzerland?" Austria asked me in that soft and low voice. I felt myself blush and his body was completely exposed. Personally I don't give a damn about Prussia's nudity and I couldn't look away from Austria. I had never ever saw him in such a state and my cheeks were burning in embarrassment for Austria was naked along with the fact I looked the sight of him being without clothing.

"Switzerland. I'm sorry for you seeing such a disgusting sight." Austria said quietly and his eyes were lowered in shame. I bit my lip and my cheeks were flushed, but I managed to remain calm and my eyes were looking into Austria's lowered eyes.

"Austria, Just go and take your slut with you." I said calmly and I could tell Prussia was upset, but personally I do not care and only wanting Austria to leave before I make a complete fool of myself.

"Austria, I never thought you would ever let yourself be taken in such a manner by one who enjoys wars." I commented coldly and maybe this will help them to leave faster, but then again maybe I should just use my gun.

"Go to hell you Swiss bitch! I fucking love Austria and damn well enjoyed being inside his tight ass! Hah and he topped me for a while, but guess what! I got lucky and finally had him on your damn land! So in your face Switzerland and I don't give a damn about your gun!" Prussia yelled angrily at me and I was a bit shocked that this Nation would love Austria. After all Austria is not really good at war and I should know since in the past I had to save him. I was also shocked that Austria could top a Nation that was into wars, but then again it has been a while since I last saw Austria.

"Austria," I said to Austria in a tension and angry voice. "If you don't want your little submissive slut dead then get him out of my sight."

I noticed that Austria was holding Prussia's hand and trying to get him to leave, but it did not work. I was annoyed that Prussia was with Austria and I tried to ignore this feeling, but it was not really working and my temper was increasing.

"Go fuck yourself Swiss! You are just pissed Austria won't fuck you! I sure as hell wouldn't fuck you! Hah, I fucked Austria and I loved every minute of it! You did not even get a chance to fuck his sweet and tight ass! I have five meters of awesomeness!" Prussia yelled out loudly and Austria dragged him away from me. I was shocked by the sheer nerve of Prussia and my gun dropped to my side as I watched them leave.

"Damn. I should of just killed that ego manic and Austria will regret his choice in partners." I muttered bitterly to myself and then sighed heavily for Prussia did not have to rub it in that he has Austria. I bit my lip harshly and a tear ran down my cheek. "I'm an idiot for actually wanting Austria, but also one for not acting soon enough and now Prussia of all Nations has Austria. Damn, I hate the fact that I miss and want Austria with me."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
